Secret lives of Alchemist's
by Mrs Castile
Summary: Sydney Sage is an Alchemist who has had to make some hard decision in her life, but will she be able to fix her wrongs and make it right before her time runs out.
1. Missing pieces

AN: Sequel to my version of The golden lily. I did this because so many readers were like "What no! that can't be the end it's too sad. " Haha so this is for you and any one else who wants to read it.

* * *

It's been half a year since I last saw the gang it's been half a year since I broke Adrian Ivashkov's heart. There isn't a day were I don't think about him. I cry almost every night wishing I could take back what I said.

I keep in touch with the other they all email me but I can't find the strength to email them back.

Being in Palm Springs isn't the same with out them here. I took Keith's job so I could get away from everyone. Being an exemplary Alchemist was hard especially when you knew you really weren't. I had lied and played the Alchemist. I fell in love with a party boy vampire, he now forever owned my heart.

I went and looked at the email Jill sent me for the fifty billionth time.

_Hey Sydney how's it going, hope everything's good in Palm springs. We all miss you very much and I don't know if you actually read any of these emails since you never reply but we all would love to see you at the wedding. Sonya sent you an invitation. I don't know if you've gotten it yet, but please, please come for me and Sonya she really wants you to come and be a bridesmaid. It's weird being back at court, all eyes are on me once again being the unknown princess. I hate it I wish I could go back to the shadows and go back to st Vlads with out being talked about or being the newest gossip. I'm being tutored now because things got so bad at school but enough about me. I hope you come it would mean the world to me. _

_always missing you. _

_love Jill oxo. _

Each time I read it, it bought tears to my eyes. I don't know what I'm going to do but I really wanna see Jill because I miss her too. But that would mean seeing Adrian as well.

I sighed and close the laptop. I looked out the window of my apartment. The sun was setting which means they would be getting up now. I've got to stop thinking about them it's not healthy. I get up and go to the kitchen and start preparing my dinner. I'm not really hungry these days. I remember Adrian's words. "_one of these days your just going to blow away."_ The simplest things remind me of him. I wish I could go one day with out thinking of him. Maybe it would be good to go, I might be able to finally get him out of my system and get over him. It was something I was going to have to sleep on.

I got into my pyjamas and slipped into bed. My body was exhausted but my brain was wide awake and fully alert. It annoyed me when this happened but pretty soon I was nodding off. That night I dreamed and I dreamt of Adrian, what would have happened if I hadn't broken up with him. Me and him running away somewhere nobody could find us isolated from the world. Him painting me telling me everyday how beautiful I was and how he lucky he felt that he could have someone like me in his life. It all felt so real but so fake at the same time. His head inclined closer to mine, we were a few centimetres away from kissing-.

_beep beep._ I groaned but kept my eyes shut wishing we could go back to the part where me and Adrian were just about to kiss. My alarm clock would not shut up so finally I dragged myself out of bed and switched of the irritating beeping noise. I knew what I had to do. I had to go back to court and finally get over Adrian. I had to make things right.

I called Stanton first and told her I would go to court and do the paper work on Sonya and Mikhail's wedding.(Since I was invited.) Someone had to do it. We Alchemist like to keep our records up to date. She agreed. I'm so glad people weren't Suspicious of me being a traitor any more but I still feel guilty because in a way I am a traitor. But it was settled I was going to court this afternoon, which only gave me a few hours to pack my belongings. I could do it with out a doubt. I grabbed the essentials, like underwear, toiletry which I already have packed before hand just in case I get called at random and need to go half way across the country, Some slacks button down shirts and a summer dress just in case I do stay for the wedding I wasn't planning on it. I just needed to talk to Adrian and get him out of my system. But it wouldn't hurt.

Now that everything was packed I would need to hire a cab since I couldn't really leave my car at the airport.

It took an hour to get here which gave me little time to check in but knowing me I planned everything out and ended up getting on the plane on time. One of the luxury of being an Alchemist is I get to fly business class. So I had a lot of leg room and there was no little kid kicking the back of my seat. I decided to catch up on some much needed sleep. I think I slept better knowing I was going to see Adrian in a few hours and this was all going to be settled once and for all. When I awoke I felt much better. I knew I shouldn't be excited but I couldn't help it, it was bubbling inside of me. I missed everyone so much and now I get to see them one last time and finally patch things up. I regretted that night a lot. I should have said goodbye to the others I should have tried harder to explain to Adrian. But I didn't because I'm such a wimp that I can't even tell the first guy I ever fell in love with that I couldn't be with him because of my job and because he was and evil creature of the night. A noise crackled up above me.

"This is your Pilot speaking please put your seat belts on as we are about to land soon." My knee started bouncing up and down as the plane descended lower and lower. When we finally touched down all I wanted to do was run and grab the next flight home. But there was no turning back now. It was do or die time. I stood on the tarmac and I saw them for the first time in six months.

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long I was at camp for a week and I know it's not so long but I'm just so tired. But I hope you enjoy it and hopefully the next chapter will be better. That is if you want me to continue. oxo


	2. Reunion

An:Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late update. I have a lot of assignments to do and haven't even finished one so that's why I was late posting up this chapter any ways ENJOY! :D

* * *

It was weird seeing there faces again. It was the same, yet so different. I took slow and tentative steps towards them. Like this was a dream and If I made one wrong move everything would disappear. But then Jill came running towards me with tears streaming down her face, and tackled me to the ground with a vice like grip around me. For such a frail and skinny looking girl she was strong.

"Sydney, I missed you." She wailed. I felt tears spring into my own eyes. I patted her on the shoulder awkwardly. After being away from vampires so long I found it weird hugging one again.

"I missed you too Jill." The others gathered around us and all took turns to hug me. My heart sank when I realised Adrian wasn't one of them. Like Eddie sensed what I was thinking he whispered in my ear and told me Adrian wasn't happy about arrival like everyone else. That dampened my mood further. But I put a good front for everyone else.

"Sonya, Dimitri and Rose couldn't make it to see you, they wanted to but they all got busy. Dimitri and Rose were busying guarding Lis- I mean her Majesty, and Sonya's busy with wedding preparations." Jill said. Nobody said anything about Adrian, Or how he was doing. It was driving me insane. It's like he never existed.

"So I guess it's just us four." I mumbled.

"Actually... I have to get back to work, Hans hasn't let me off the hook." Eddie said. Not looking at any of us. Jill tensed. I felt there was another part to the story but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Don't worry you still have me!" Angeline said with a smirk. I laughed.

"Yes I have you and Jill."

"Actually..." Jill said reluctantly. "Once we get back to court I have to get ready for a royal dinner." She said rolling her pretty light green eyes.

"Damn that means I have to go with you." Angeline grumbled. I got a mental image of Angeline wearing a dress and using cutlery but immediately dismissed that thought.

"Why?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"She's my guardian now." Jill said trying not to look at Eddie. I was happy for Angeline it means she wouldn't have to go back. But sad for Jill and Eddie. I almost had forgotten about Adrian just talking to Jill, Angeline and Eddie like old times but it felt like there was somebody constantly missing and there was. But the hole in my heart began to mend being around them again. Eddie put my stuff in the trunk, while Jill updated me on everything that's happened.

"So all these girls kept spreading rumours about me and were trying to get in good with me, but I just couldn't take it any more so I'm being tutored back at court. It sucks cause you don't get a large variety of friends, but there is this one girl her name is Mia Rinaldi and she's a water user and she teaches me stuff and-" Oh I know Mia. Well not know her, more like know of her. She was the Moroi that Tasha threatened to shoot.

Jill said all of this without taking a breath but then cut herself off. Her eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry...I...I know you don't like magic." I didn't mind them talking about magic. It was when they started using it I felt uncomfortable. It reminded me that these people weren't humans.

"It's fine." Things turned awkward after that. It was like everything Jill wanted to tell me suddenly disappeared.

"So...um...Hows things in Palm springs?" Jill asked nervously. The memories came back again of me and Adrian.

"Oh...Well it's been boring you know not much activity." Jill understood what I meant by. 'Activity.'

"Oh thats good I guess.." It was. But when Jill said. 'That's good I guess.' It sparked the memory of me going to a re-education centre. The place was underground and held the warmth of a prison. I remember Keith screaming and yelling to let him go and the human who that he was a strigoi the thought of him made my skin crawl. But I push that thought to the back of my mind.

I opened the door to the front seat but Angeline jumped on it before I could.

"I bags shotgun." She said. I shook my head in exasperation. Yup definitely same old Angeline. It's good to know some things never change. I slipped into the back seat. I was missing Latte. I'm always so use to driving. I made a mental note to hire a rental so I can come and go as I wish. Instead of being cooped up in a place filled with vampires. The car ride to court was quiet. Until I couldn't take it any more.

"Hey. So where's Adrian." There I finally asked the question I'd been dying to know since I got here. I saw Jill tense. Her word came out stiffly.

"He...He was busy and is sorry he couldn't make it." I knew that wasn't true. Jill was just covering for Adrian and because Eddie scoffed at what Jill said. She glared at the back of his seat. The tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Why did I have to open my mouth? I decided it would be best if I stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

I was so glad when we reached court. I literally jumped out of the car from happiness. The situation in the car was just too awkward. I started getting my bags out from the boot. But Eddie stopped me and started doing it himself. I insisted that I could do it but it was useless.

Jill showed me the way to the room I would be in. Everywhere we went people would openly stare at the princess like they've never seen her before. But judging from Jill's expression this was how it usually was.

When we reached my room my jaw hung open. The room was huge. Bigger than my room back home. It was gorgeous, with french doors that open up to a balcony and gave me a stunning view of the moroi court yard, a king sized bed. Which had so many pillows on it and Egyptian sheets.

"Lissa requested this room for you. Its usually used for rich, royal snobs."

"Tell her I said thanks." My eyes were still taking in the room. Someone's phone buzzed. It was Jill's she whips it out of her pocket. Her happy expression turns sour.

"Gotta go duty calls." She said with a sigh. I gave her my best sympathetic look. But then she had a smile on her face again. I didn't like that smile, it was the kind a smile that said I have an idea. "Sydney..."

"Oh no Jill I don't know where this is going but I don't like it." She gives me a pouty innocent look.

"Oh come on you don't even know what I was gonna say." I sighed. I know I was going to regret what I said next.

"Fine...What is it Jill?"

"Will you cometotheroyaldinner with me Ohpleaseohpleaseoh please."

It came out in one big rush. Translation. Will you come to the royal dinner with me. Oh please, oh please, oh please. I shook my head.

"No way." Everyone would gawk at me I was self conscious enough as it is.

"Come on, Sonya will be there, Mikhail, Dimitri, Rose, Liss, Christian, Adri-." She immediately cut herself off at the last name. Her eyes went wide like she wasn't suppose to say that. My eyes went wide too. Adrian would be there! This may be my only chance to get to talk to him.

"Oh goosh haha you know what your right. Your probably tired from the flight and don't want to go to some stupid dinner. I know I don't." I could see Jill was trying to back track. But it was too late the idea was already forming in my head.

"You know what I think I'll go count me in."

* * *

What will happen between Sydney and Adrian? Stayed tuned until next time guys oxo. Remember your reviews make me post chapters up faster. ;)


	3. Don't bite me

An: Sorry for the late update I've gotten a lot of injuries from hockey. I got hacked with a stick on my finger and whacked in the face with a hockey stick now I have a black eye and one side of my face is swollen. :(

i/bridesmaid-formal-evening-prom-dress-gown-custom-21-171545361 Link to Sydney's dress.

* * *

Oh gosh I was starting to regret this idea. I hated being pampered again. I showed Jill the only dress I had bought and she insisted that we need another one. Apparently my dress isn't 'sexy' enough. She dragged me into billions of stores, where perfect moroi's would give me weird looks and openly stare. I was so grateful we both agreed on this black, long, chiffon dress. It had a slit near the front for my leg and the front was twisted. Jill said it made me look hot. Which made me blush. But I thought it was a little revealing for me. But she was persistent and would not let me return it.

I sighed and dragged myself back to my room. Thank goodness Jill was had to get ready herself or we'd be spending another hour arguing about how I should do my hair and make up. I slipped the dress on and looked at my reflection on the full length mirror. It was definitely too revealing. I started freaking out.

"What do I do?"I say to nothing. I start pacing around the room. Something catches my eye. Their was a blazer lying on top of my suitcase. I grab it and fold the sleeves. It looks professional while still having a bit of an sexy edge to it. Hopefully Jill wont be too mad.

I started getting butterflies at the thought of seeing Adrian. What would I say? Would he even talk to me? What if he's already moved on with someone else? All these thoughts were running through my head as we got closer to the courts ballroom. My nervousness intensified. I said a quick prayer hoping that Jill hadn't said anything to Adrian. I open the heavy doors to the room and was met by a person. He was reaching out to me and I started to freak out and took a step back. Please don't bite me, please don't bite me, please don't bite me. I thought. He gave me a curious look.

"Do you want me to take your coat?" My face burned. God Sydney you are so closed minded, He just wanted your coat.

"Uh...sure." I said as I started taking off my blazer. I didn't feel self concious because no one could see me right now.

"And what about you Lord Ivashkov?" The hairs on my neck stood up.

"Call me Adrian." He said in his deep baritone voice. My legs felt like jelly. But I was glued to the spot. I couldn't make myself turn around and face those beautiful emerald eyes of his that were so deep you could drown in them. I heard his footsteps as he took his coat to the man. But I still couldn't turn around, or speak it was like there was chalk in my mouth or something.

Adrian just nods his head in acknowledgement to me and walked stiffly past me. I took him in for the first time in 6 months. He was wearing a dark green shirt that complimented his eyes and a black tie. His sable brown hair was styled as usual to look messy but in a good way. But the one thing I couldn't look at were his eyes. The last time I stared at them they were filled with pain and anger. I took a few seconds to compose myself and asses my feelings before walking in behind him.

I don't get a chance to talk to him because he's instantly crowded by pretty, skinny, Moroi girls. I feel so odd and left out. Not to mention I stick out like a sore thumb. I'm so grateful when I see a familiar face. I make my way over to Rose. She's wearing her guardian attire but it's different from other guardians since she protects the queen. As I'm walking Adrian glances up at me before he starts talking to the moroi girls again. I sigh.

Rose see's me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Sydney! I'm so glad to see you."

"You too." I manage to get out. She finally releases me from her iron grip.

"How've you been Syd?" I wanted to tell her all my worries and just spill all my troubles to her, but instead I say fine and manage to muster up a convincing smile. I glance at Adrian again and she catches me.

"You know he's really changed because of you, he doesn't sleep around all day any more or go through women like there tissues." I'm glad to know Adrian didn't go back to his old ways after we broke up.

"Yeah but too bad he can't even look at me." I mumble.

"What was that?" I was just about to say nothing when she interrupted me. "Sorry Syd were gonna have to catch up later Liss needs me. Apparently there's some sort of crisis with the food." She rolls her eyes. I see Lissa in a pale jade green dress, which hits just above her knees and her crown glittering under the lights.

"Bye." I say. I start looking for Jill but I see she's busy trying to calm Lissa down and I can't exactly talk to Angeline because she's on duty. So I go sit on one of the velvet love seat. I start toying with my dress. I was starting to wish I hadn't taken off my jacket now. I stare at my lap and try not to make eye contact with anyone.

Theirs music playing in the background but I try not to pay attention to that either. I just want this night to be over so I could crawl into bed and never see have to see anyone. But it looks like that's not going to happen any time soon. Someone's looming over me, casting a shadow on my dress. He outstretched his hand towards me. My mind goes into panic mode I don't wanna look up and see who this creepy guy is asking me for a dance. He clears his throat and finally I look up and my eyes get lost in a sea of green. It's Adrian. My heart starts thumping loudly in my chest. It feels like years when I finally slip my hands into his. He starts twirling me around and then just holds me close. We don't say a word to each other. I hated this silence! I saw the Moroi girls who had been flirting with Adrian looking at me enviously.

"You look beautiful." He says. It's like the world stop. He talked to me. I thought he was just going to pretend like he doesn't know me the entire night. Or stay with the entourage of girls he has.

"Thanks." I say softly. Because I don't know what else to say. He's got me so tongue tied. The song ends and we break apart.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Miss Sydney Sage." Why was he being so formal?

"You too." And that was it. I blew my chances to explain to Adrian because as soon as he left me he was surrounded by his flock of girls again. What if I never get a chance to talk to him again. No. I thought. I will. I'll make sure I do. The night is still young.

* * *

So what did you think of Sydney and Adrian's reunion? Don't worry I'm not finished just yet with the dinner scene so there will be cute Sydrian moments hopefully \(^-^)/ that is if your nice to me. oxo


	4. Popping

An: So I've read the golden lily and this will include spoilers. Oh gosh I keep forgetting to do this

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I just like to play around with the character.

After the dance with Adrian I couldn't keep my mind or eyes off him. I welcomed the distraction Sonya served me when she came up to me to talk about her wedding plans.

"Your planning to have it at a tropical greenhouse near court right?" She nodded.

"Oh Sydney I'm so glad you could make it. I was so worried you weren't going to come." I had to tell her. I didn't want to disappoint her when I wasn't there on her wedding day.

"Sonya...I don't know if I'm going to stay for the wedding." I couldn't look her in the eye.

"What? Why wouldn't you stay?" I looked at Adrian once more. She followed my gaze and I quickly looked away. But I could tell she already knew why. That and she could probably see it in my aura. "Oh Sydney why don't you tell him that you still have feelings for him?" I felt my face heat up. Does she hear herself? I'm an Alchemist he's a vampire it would never work out.

"You know why." I responded. "It's better for him to think that I have no feelings for him any more." Just then Mikhail came over and joined her and I politely excused myself. But I could tell we were going to carry on with this discussion later, from the look she gave me before I left.

I was alone again. I couldn't stand being inside it only gave me more reasons to stare at Adrian longingly. I slipped out onto the balcony unnoticed. I was hopping this dinner would be over soon. This was not a great start to the plan. What was I thinking I should have never come here in the first place. I was just bringing back old memories. I sighed and leaned against the railing. I don't know how long I stood out here but I knew it was time to go inside when I saw everyone was taking their seats at the huge dinner table.

I trudged inside and took a seat as far as I could from Adrian. But I didn't really think my actions through because I ended up sitting next to some moroi guy he looked around my age with jet black hair, grey eyes and the same milky white skin that all moroi's had. He caught me staring at him. I blushed and looked away. He probably thought you were checking him out; Good job Sydney.

"Hi," He said. "I'm Declan Drozdov." He extended his arm out towards me.

"Sydney Sage." I took his hand but instead of shaking it he laid a gentle kiss on it. My mind went into panic mode. I was only comfortable with vampires I knew. He was oblivious to my distress. I caught Adrian glaring at him from the other side of the table. I drew my hand back and pretend to set out my cutlery. My hands shook badly as I reached for my napkin. My arm brushed his and I flinched. But he thought I was hitting on him and winked. _breathe Sydney, just breathe._ I told myself. I saw Adrian's face darken. What's wrong with him? I thought.

They started serving dinner. 20 people or so came out lugging huge carts with food on them and setting them in front of us. I wasn't really hungry. I was more like pushing my food around the plate. Don't get me wrong it looked great. I was just scared it was infected by vampires or had human blood in it so I didn't eat or drink anything. Thankfully I didn't draw too much attention to myself. I saw Mikhail and Sonya looking all in love. It was a cutely, disgusting sight. Sonya caught my gaze looked at Adrian then back at me and winked. I blushed and mouthed no at her. She pouted back at me. I wish she would get it through her head that me and Adrian weren't happening.

"You haven't touched anything." Declan said leaning close to me. I felt trapped and suffocated. _Did I look appealing to him? _I thought and I did not mean it in a sexy way.

"Uh...I'm not really hungry." I said trying to keep my fear at bay.

"Scared your gonna pop out of that dress. All though that wouldn't be a shame." I looked at him shocked. Had he really just said that. Adrian looked like he wanted to throw a punch or two. Had heard what Declan said too.

"Well I'm gonna get going I've got business to go to." I said hastily getting up. I slipped out of dinner unnoticed or so I thought.

"Sage wait!" Adrian yelled after me. I could do two thing 1. pretend I didn't heard him and keep walking or 2. Stop and listen to what he has to say. It was good to know he was calling her Sage again.

"Yes." I reluctantly turn around and face Adrian.

"Are...Are you...um okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Fine. Thanks." I mumble.

"Declan's a jerk and he was way out of line-" I cut him off.

"It's fine Adrian." I said firmly. "No harm done." I said pulling the jacket closer to me trying to cover up the cleavage. I was just about ready to run. I didn't care if I was wearing heals the way Adrian was looking at me was too much for me to handle.

"So lets get straight to the point shall we Sage, I know your here for a reason. You Alchemist do everything for a reason. It's not like them sending one alone into a vampires den." He said lazily and leaned up against the wall. I decided to play dumb. Which is something I don't usually do.

"What are you talking about?" He scoffed.

"Do not give me that bullshit Sage." I need an escape plan and fast.

"Look as much as I'd like to chat my heels are killing me so I'll talk to you later Adrian." He looked like he wanted to say more. His face was troubled and I really would love it if he said more. But he just let me walk away.

* * *

What do you think Adrian wanted to tell Sydney? What will happen next tune in next time and find out. ;) The person who gets it right will get cookies. Who doesn't love cookies! \(^-^)/


	5. Christian

An: So this chapter is for Lissa's pov since the poll were tied between Sydrian and Chrissa. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Pooh's :(

* * *

Lissa's Pov:

Jill had called me earlier to tell me that Sydney had now landed and would be attending the dinner that, means I would have to tell the Chef to make another plate of food. Which was not a problem. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I went and opened the door and found my dress maker.

"Oh your majesty." She bowed. I got nervous when people did that, I still wanted to be treated normal.

"I told you, you didn't have to bow, and call me Lissa." She nodded with her eyes wide.

"Your not in your dress." I sighed. My mind thought about Christian and what he would say if he was here right now, probably something like 'Well gee I couldn't tell could you?' I hadn't seen him since Palm Springs and was dying for his security right now. He was always my rock. He would be flying out today from college to see me. I sighed happily just thinking about seeing him again. I totally forgot my dressmaker was here because I was so lost in my fantasy of me and Christian together.

"Lissa?" My head snapped towards her direction. I could feel my face heat up.

"Sorry I'll go put it on." I grabbed the pale jade green dress that was made out of raw silk and slipped it on. The dress maker Helen still had to bring a lot of the material in around her chest. She started busying herself. Pinning this, tucking that. I zoned out again and went through a mental check list in my head. Lately I have been very exhausted from all the queenly duties. I don't know know how Tatiana did it. Another knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts again.

"I'll answer it." Helen said. "Don't move."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I smiled to myself and mumbled.

I was looking at reflection in the full length mirror. When I saw pale blue eyes staring at me from behind. I turned around and flung myself in Christian's arms. He laughed. God I missed him.

"I missed you!" I could feel myself tearing up a bit. I buried my head in his chest inhaling his familiar scent.

"I missed you too." His lips were on mine and I moaned and then someone cleared their throat from behind us. I had forgotten about Helen. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks as I untangled myself from Christian.

"Sorry." I said. She nodded and tried to fix's the dress up again. I could feel Christian's stare even though I couldn't see it. I wanted to drink in all his features again like he was probably doing with me right now.

"Stay still." Helen commanded.

"Sorry." I try to stay as still as possible but I'm restless. I just want to go over to Christian. I take a quick glance at him. He's sitting on my bed watching us patiently. He's been so patient with everything lately. With me and my duties. After what felt like years Helen left and I was hugging Christian again. "How was your flight? How's college and your courses? Do you like them? Have you made new friends?" Christian laughed again.

"Easy?" He said setting me down. "One question at a time." I blushed again.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I sounded like Jill when she rambled for a second.

"My flight was tiring, College is different, my courses are boring but I'll live, and I've made some new friends." He gave me that snarky half smile of his.

"I'm so glad to hear that." I mumbled against his chest. Our lips met again and I felt a surge of passion pass through me before pulling back. "I have to get ready for the royal dinner, are you going to come?" Christian's hand cupped my cheek. He sighed. I knew he didn't like royal events but hope he would come for me.

"You know I will." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I leaned into his chest again. I looked at the clock behind him an saw the royal dinner would be starting in a few hours. "I need to finish getting dress. I pulled away from his embrace. He kisses my cheek.

"Okay." He sighs, and I immediately felt bad he just got here and I was already jumping him. "I have to unpack but I'll meet you at the dinner." I nodded in response, I watched in dismay as Christian left my room. I was already starting to miss his familiarness. I was startled out of my thoughts when Rose barged into my room.

"Hey Liss, I see Pyro's back home." She grinned at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do you have to call him that." I asked, laughing.

"Oh I have more nicknames for him but I don't think you'd approve." She smirked. I let it go, as much as Rose teased Christian I knew she liked him.

"I need to get ready. Out!" I laughed again. She rolled her pretty brown eyes.

"God Liss we're best friends and plus I've seen it all through the bond." She winked and left. My faced burned a red inferno. I did my hair up in a loose bun and place the crown neatly on my head and put light make up I was pleased with the look I met Rose out in the hallway.

"You ready?" I nodded and Held my head up high and walked to the royal dinner. It was still a shock to me that I was queen I felt like someone else was living my life and I was just watching from the sidelines. I don't know if it will ever sink in that I'm really queen. But then I had a bunch of guardians watching my every move and surrounding me to prove it. I started getting butterflies as we got closer to the ballroom. I hope that their was no problems tonight. It was my first appearance since a long time, because I had been studying at Leigh and was doing my queenly duties from there. The guardians open the doors for me and I make my way into the ballroom making sure everything was in place and it was. I let out a sigh of relief but jumped when someone touched my arm.

"Hey don't worry everything will be fine." Rose said softly. I instantly felt better with her reassurance, and relaxed a bit more.

"I know," I mumbled. The last time we had been here Jill had gotten stabbed. I shudder at the memory. "I'm just paranoid." She nodded like she understood.

"It's okay Liss you did a great job." She said smiling again. She's been so much more happy with Dimitri. I nodded and started conversing as the guest came in. I was just talking to Danielle Ivashkov when someone whom I've been waiting for to arrive walked in.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! It's my birthday tomorrow woo hoo! Celebrate good times come on. :) any ways. Tell me what you thought. This is my first time writing from Lissa's Pov, I hope I got the characters right. \(^-^)/


	6. Lovely Sage

AN: Thanks guys for your support and I know I'm the worst updater in the world but I hope this chapter makes up for it. O:)

* * *

I wandered around aimlessly just trying to fill in my time. The last few days have been boring just sitting in my room. Jill said she would like to take me out sometime and show me court and the little stores but she doesn't have time, so I've been stuck in my room. I sighed. Drowning in my sorrows about Adrian. Then I saw a familiar face. He smiled at me when he saw me.

"Hey. How's court so far?" Eddie asked me. He had a box full of something in his hand.

"Good." I said with a fake smile. He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, boring." I sighed. "I see your busy." Eyeing the box again.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"What's in the box?"

"Paper work." He said grimly. I nodded. He frowned and then got a weird smile on his face as he looked past me. "Hey Adrian!"

I freeze. I don't want to turn around it's like the royal dinner all over again. But then again Eddie could just be messing with me, but he's not the type.

"Hey." I heard his voice say back. I glare at Eddie. I know he's planning something.

"Why don't you show our lovely Sydney around court?" He smiles evilly. I clench my teeth and sneak a peak at Adrian. His expression is unreadable.

"Um..I don't know?" He said looking for an escape plan. I feel sad that he doesn't want to hang around me any more. _But then again it's what you came here to do right? _My brain said.

"Come on." Eddie pressed and I continued to glare at him.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. Why did he sound so depressed about hanging out with me?

"You don't have to." I said nervously glancing around. Fearing that the Alchemist were just around the corner and would pounce on me.

"It's fine." He grabs out his car keys. I remember his car from Palm springs it was yellow. She laughed at the memory. Adrian gave her a weird look. Of course he thought she was laughing at nothing. We walk to his car and I gasped it was the on from Palm Springs, then looked away from it the memories were too much for her to handle. My emotions were overwhelming me. The fear of re-education, my love for Adrian.

"You coming?" He asked, opening the door. That snapped me out of my haze. I nodded weakly and gingerly climb into the seat next to him, trying to keep my distance. Not really paying attention to where we were going. I watched the tree's whizz past. "Do you want to go shopping?" Adrian asked.

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. As he reached to shift gears his hand brushed mine and I gasped at the feelings that stirred deep within me. He flinched but kept his eyes glued on the road pretending like nothing had happened. I suddenly ached for him to touch me again. But I kept the emotions off my face. We drove around for a while until my stomach grumbled. I blushed.

"Should we take a lunch break?" He asked me.

"I don't mind." I squeaked. Trying to sound normal. He shrugged and went into some Moroi court restaurant.

"Wait here." He instructed. I did as I was told, shrinking into his car seat as Moroi's strolled by. He returned a few minutes later with lunch. He drove us to a park and set the food down on a park bench. I eyed the bag curiously. My earlier fears came back of the food being contaminated with blood. I eyed it warily. But I was surprised when I saw Adrian pull out two Mac Donald burgers. Then I thought about how much calories each one of those must contain.

"Adrian..." I said warily. The thought of consuming that made me wanna throw up.

"Sage..." He mimicked. "Get over your dieting fixation." He snapped. I looked at him hurt. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it like that." He said. "I meant that you have an amazing body but your going to need to put on some weight so people won't get suspicious as for me..." He grinned and my heart stopped. "I see right through you." I looked away from him. Those green eyes suddenly too much for me to handle.

"I eat.." I protested, hating how he could see my flaws. Adrian frowned.

"I never said you didn't, but you don't eat enough." I crossed my arms and took the burger to prove him wrong. I crinkled my nose at it. He grinned. I knew he thought I wasn't going to eat it so it surprised me when I took a bite of the burger and my mouth watered it tasted so good. I hadn't had one for a while. Adrian stared at me shocked and I was loving it. I finished the whole burger and started eating some fries.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sage?" I rolled my eyes.

"I do eat." I simply told him. He was still staring at me mouth open. I realised how much I had missed Mac Donald's. I drank the diet coke silently. At least it was diet. I thought. Adrian finally recovered and started eating himself, but I would catch him looking at me from the corner of his eye occasionally, like he was studying me or something. It made me squirm. When we were all done we got back into his car. I was exhausted from the day out, and because they run on a nocturnal schedule.

"Where to now Sage?" He asked, glancing at me then staring back at the road. I leaned my head back onto the seat.

"Back to my room." I said closing my eyes. Then opened them again. I see him nod. The ride back was quiet, I was so glad when we finally reached the place I was housing in.

"Thanks for everything." I smile at Adrian as I get out of the car. I feel as if we can be friends again. But then another part of me doesn't want to be just friends with him.

"Sage wait!" He takes a deep breath and I tensed. "Can I walk you to your room?" He asked. I relaxed, I thought he was going to say something else. I wouldn't actually mind him walking me back to my room, in fact I was relieved, I was scared that I might run into Declan again. I nodded.

"Sure." We walk in comfortable silence until we reach my room.

"Are you staying for Sonya's wedding?" He asks out of the blue. The question throws me off guard.

"I...I haven't decided yet." I frowned. "Why?" He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, returning to the Adrian who doesn't care about life.

"Just curious." I studied him for a second, his expression was hard to read, his greens eyes look up at me suddenly and I'm caught in a trance I can't look away from them. He takes a step towards me and brushes my hair back. I can't make myself pull away from his, he cups my face with his hands and my eyes flicker to his lips. His face moves closer to mine and my brain is screaming at me to stop this but my heart is telling me to do the complete opposite. I can feel his breath tickling my face. When his lips touch mine all the feelings I had been holding back for so long suddenly come rushing out. I feel sparks and my body burns my blood is on fire. I kiss him back. I don't ever want to stop but then I realise what I'm doing and pull back abruptly.

"Adrian!" I screeched. He doesn't say anything. "You, you compelled me!" I spat out, trying to make sense of this. Adrian looks up at me intensely it makes me flinch.

"I did no such thing!" He said angrily.

"You did!" I protested, I knew I was lying to myself. I take a shaky step away from him and open my door.

"Sage wait." I slam the door shut on his face and the tears come streaming down my face. I slump to the ground.

* * *

Don't forget to press the blue button and tell me what you think. \(^o^)/ What will Sydney do? What will Adrian say? :O Hehe find out next time ;)


	7. Breaking and entering

An: Okay so I totally got this idea while washing the dishes. Haha. This chapter is longer than my usual chapters and it's up early! You might hate me or love me for what I did.

* * *

I sat in my room for days completely distressed about what I had said and done. Jill didn't come to see me or even contact me, I had a feeling she knew what I had said to Adrian through the bond and was angry with me. I decided I need a nice refreshing shower to cool me down and clear my mind. It only helped a little bit. I was rummaging through my suitcase looking for something to wear, when I stumbled across the picture of Marcus Finch. Another reason I had come to court was to know who this person was. Back in Palm Springs there was this Moroi named Clarence Donahue. He was a bit nutty at time but when we found out vampire hunters were real, or warriors of light as they like to be refereed to, I suddenly had a new outlook to Clarence. I studied the picture for a bit longer. I had a plan articulating in my mind but to execute it was a whole different story. I tapped the picture nervously against my hand as I paced the room. Today was Sonya's Bachelorette. I would need her for this plan to work but it went against everything that I was taught and because it was her night I didn't want to ruin it for her. I sighed and paced the room. I picked up my cell phone then set it back down again, I was so undecided. I finally dialled Sonya's number. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hello!" She said cheerily.

"Hey Sonya it's me Sydney." I whacked course she knows it you Sydney. She laughed softly on the other end.

"What can I do for you Sydney? Don't tell me your leaving already?" She asked.

"No I'm not..." I said nervously. "Can you swing by my room?" I asked her. Clutching the phone tightly against my ear.

"Now?" She asked baffled. "You do know what tonight is right?" I sighed feeling guilty.

"Yes..but it's kind of urgent." I prayed she would say yes.

"Okay..." She said slowly.

"Thanks." I relaxed.

"I'll be there in a bit." She hung up. I had momentarily forgotten about Adrian. But I pushed him to the back of my mind as soon as I thought of him again. I had bigger things to worry about. I got dressed quickly and heard a knock on my door. I open it to see a worried Sonya.

"I came here as fast as I could. What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice. I felt bad for freaking her out.

"Sonya calm down nothings wrong exactly." I said. Flopping down on my bed. I could tell she was studying me.

"Your aura's off but there's also a bright glow coming out too." I frowned, thinking about when Adrian had studied my aura. _Stop it!_ My brain screamed.

"I need your help with something." I said nervously.

"Of course, what is it?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"I need you to break into the guardian headquarters with me." I let this sink in. She stared at me like I wasn't being serious. But I was. I was hoping to find some files on Clarence and maybe just maybe there will be something about Marcus, it was a stab in the dark but I had to find out who this guy was.

"Why me?" She finally spoke. This was the part that made me nervous.

"Because I need your compulsion." I gritted my teeth after saying that. Sonya looked shocked but composed herself.

"I was not expecting this."

"I understand if you do-" She held a hand up in and cut me off.

"I never said I wasn't going to help you but I'm not just going to break into the guardians building without knowing why." I sighed. I was hoping Marcus was an Alchemist and that there was a way to escape them, then she might actually have a chance with Adrian.

"Well you know Clarence." I wrung my hands nervously. "He was friends with this guy called Marcus Finch." I said handing a photo of him to her, She studied it. "And well you see that blue tattoo of his it's covering another tattoo, so I was wondering if this guy was an Ex Alchemist or something and if you can really get out of this business." I said softly. She looked up at me in sympathy.

"But you won't find his file with us." She frowned.

"I know, but maybe I'll find Clarence's and his might say something about Marcus. The Alchemist claim they've never heard of him." I sighed. She nodded. It really was a stab in the dark.

"So when are we doing this?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight, or this morning in my time." She sighed, knowing what she had to sacrifice. I felt guilty but momentarily pushed the guilt aside.

"I'll be there." I told her the rest of the details. Knowing she would come. When the early cracks of dawn came around I got up and got dressed. I was waiting on Sonya, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"All set?" She asked. I nodded and closed the door softly behind me. We walked to her car and drove in silence the tension thick in the car. I really hoped this would work and we wouldn't get caught. The closer we got the more doubts I had. She parked her car close to the building. Her phone rung but she ignored it. I knew it was probably one of the girls calling and asking where she was. I pushed all the guilty thoughts out of my mind and focused on the task that lay ahead.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. She looked at me in surprise.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" I said quickly. "It's just I don't want to drag you into something you don't want to do." I explained. She placed her hand on my and I flinched from the contact, but she still didn't remove her hand.

"I know this for a good cause." She said softly and drew her hand back.

"Thanks Sonya." We both got out of the car, the sun was starting to come out so I knew we had a few precious hours to pull this off. We walked straight into the guardian's building wasting no time. My heart started to beat faster and louder. My breathing was shaky and uneven, I tried to calm my nerves but as we got closer, it got worse. The guardian at the front desk smiled at us.

"Well what can I do for you Sonya?" Apparently this guardian knew Sonya. I saw the pain on her face as she took a deep breath and made eye contact with him.

"Zack give me the keys and the codes to the Archive." Sonya said in a silky velvet like voice.

"Why would I do th-" He got a dopey look on his face and his eyes were glazed over. He hands over the keys to Sonya.

"The code is 4312578." I committed the numbers to memory.

"And turn off the camera's." She commanded. Her compulsion made me feel uneasy, the look on his face made me scared. He did as he was told, it wasn't like he had much of a choice. I shivered. "You will not remember any of this." She said after he was done. He nodded. I had gotten a blueprint of the building from Rose, I knew she had broken into the guardian headquarters before and that she mostly like had it. She wonder why I wanted it but I convinced her the alchemist's wanted it and she shrugged and handed it over. I felt bad for lying to a friend.

I had also committed the blueprint to memory. I took various twist and turns at times I thought I was lost, then I remembered something and knew I was on the right track. As each second ticked by, the more uneasy I felt and since Sonya stayed behind with Zack to make sure no one came I felt even more uneasy. I finally reached the archive and my heart sunk, it went on forever. I took a deep calming breath. _Focus Sydney, you need to find that file and fast!_ I ran to the 'D' section. My hand's trembled as I went through each name. I hear something creak and my heart leaps into my throat. I freeze. I can feel the sweat pouring down my face, the room has suddenly gotten too hot for me. The world stops for a moment and all my paranoia comes back. I count to 30 in my head then resume going through the file again and finally I find his name. Clarence Donahue, I grab his file and make a run for it. So far my lucks been good to me.

When I finally reach Sonya again, it feels too good to be true. She jumps up at my arrival.

"All set?" She raises her perfectly brown eyebrow. I nod. The sun has come up now and we make a run for it to her car. Once we are safely inside, I breathe.

"I...I can't believe we actually pulled that off." I breathed, shocked. Her feelings mirror mine. She puts the car into reverse and pulls out of the parking lot. I began to relax as we move further away from the crime scene. "What are you going to do now?" I asked her, most of her party must be over by now. The guilt was gnawing at me again.

"Go home get some sleep. Mikhail's probably wondering where on earth I have been the other must have contacted him, because he left me 20 messages." She sighs.

"I'm sorry." I blurt. She glances at me. I see a small smile tugging at her lips.

"It's not your fault, I am responsible for my own actions, like you are with your's." I hadn't realised that I had been holding my breath. I was so scared to lose Sonya's trust and respect.

"Thanks." She drops me back to my place and it's the first time I get to see what's inside the file. I sit on my bed and study the content in the file. It has Clarence history, his family tree, bio everything about him. My eyes scanned for something to do with Marcus. Then I find what I'm looking for: _Marcus Finch local Alchemist, for Palm Springs. _My eye's re-read the sentence over and over again. I play back the words in my head. This is what I've been searching for and now that I've found it I don't know what the hell I was going to do with it. I stuff the papers away quickly and stick them under my pillow. I don't want to think about this any more. My brain hurts too much already. I close my eyes and drift into a disturb sleep. I dreamt of Marcus finch with a golden lily tattoo emblazoned on his skin. My breath hitches at the sight of him in my dreams. Then I see a pair of green eyes, he has his hand outstretched towards me and that's when I awaken. My breathing is hard and comes out in short burst. I clutch the blanket to my chest. A buzzing noise startles me and I almost fall off the bed. I realise it's my cellphone and I pick it up.

"Sydney Sage." I say in a shaky voice.

"Oh my god! Sydney it's about time!" I hear Rose voice say frantically.

"What's wrong?" I start to panic again, thinking that they've caught me.

"Haven't you heard?" She gasp.

"Heard what?" I ask confused.

"The weddings off." I gulp. I know this is some how my fault.

* * *

So tell me what you think? I love hearing your thoughts! :) xx


	8. Boy toy

An: This chapter has been Beta-ed by mkc120. You should totally check out her story the golden lily. :)

* * *

Rose filled me in on what I missed.

Apparently, when Sonya got home Mikhail was worried sick and was asking her where she was. Of course, Sonya couldn't really tell him where she was so she made up some excuse. Which Mikhail saw right through.

One thing lead to another. Mikhail thought Sonya didn't trust him enough and it all spiraled down.

The dread washed over me. I had to tell him the truth. Sonya didn't deserve all of this drama. All she was doing was helping me.

I made my way over to Mikhail's apartment.

As I was walking, I saw Adrian. I hid behind a plant but he was still in my line of sight. He was talking to one of those pretty Moroi from the party. She laughed at something he had said and put her hand on his arm.

I felt a fire flare up in me. I realized I was jealous.

Only I was allowed to touch him!

Inside my head, I growled possessively. I took a deep breath and tried to swallow down these feelings. It's like Adrian knew someone was watching him because he turned around and looked directly at me.

I froze. I remembered the kiss and when he looked at me, and then what I had accused him of doing.

I felt awful.

Now that I know what compulsion looks like, I knew he hadn't used it on me, but a part of me knew he would never cross that line with me no matter what. I realised our eyes were still locked and I looked away.

I took another deep breath and started walking past them, trying to ignore them best as I can. The girl let out another fake annoying laugh at something Adrian said. I look at him from the corner of eye as I brushed past him. He was still looking at me. I knew I was going to have to fix what happened between us well.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and crashed straight into someone. I looked up to apologize and froze. It's Declan. I groaned inwardly thinking that I had the worst luck ever.

"Hey!" His eyes lit up with recognition. "You're the Alchemist girl. Wassup?" I stare at him blankly.

"Wassup?" I repeated.

He cocked his head to the side, puzzled.

"As in what's up?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"I'm just going to see a friend." I answered. I gave him a wide berth- I wanted to as far away from him as possible.

"Boyfriend?" He asked following me.

I wanted to snap, "What's it mean to you?" But instead I took another deep calming breath.

"No. Just a friend." I put an emphasis on 'friend' so he'd get it through his head. He kept following me.

"So you don't have a boy toy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

A boy toy? I thought thoroughly confused.

"No." I replied, trying to hint that I wasn't interested in hanging out with him. But he didn't seem to get the message and continued to follow me. He just nodded and tried to think of something else to ask, when suddenly Adrian materialised from thin air. My breath caught seeing him here.

"Hey." He said, looking at the ground.

He nodded at Declan in acknowledgement but doesn't look to happy by his presence. "How's it going?" The guilt starts churning in my stomach again and it slowly starts to eat at me.

"Hi." I said nervously. "Good. Would you like to join me while I go visit Mikhail?" I blurt out.

Declan face frowns in recognition of the name.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're going to see that dhampir guy that's marrying that Moroi lady?" He asks.

I nodded, a little annoyed at his use of words to describe them.

"Yes, Mikhail Tanner and Sonya Karp."

He snapped his fingers. "That's their names." He grins.

I rolled my eyes but the sudden memory of me and Sonya breaking into guardian headquarters popped into my mind again and our findings. I looked at Adrian. He was giving me this intense look which makes my heart do a summersault.

"So do you want to come?" I ask nervously, hoping he will save me from Declan.

"Sure." He says breezily like it's a casual thing us two hanging out. "We'll see you around Declan."

Adrian nods in his direction again dismissing him. Declan looks like he wants to protest but Adrian gives him this scary look. Let's just say if looks could kill Declan would be so dead right now. He scurries off and I start to relax.

"Why is he always around you?" He asked. His face showed curiousness, not anger or jealousy.

I shrugged.

"Wrong place, wrong time I guess."

He raised an eyebrow and we continued to walk

"Adrian I'm sorry." I suddenly blurted out. The guilt was too much for me to handle and I had to let it out. I know he knows what I'm talking about because he suddenly shoves him hands in his pockets and looks distant.

"It's okay." He shrugged. But I could tell I had really hurt him. I place my hand on his arm to stop him.

"No, Adrian, it isn't. I should have never said that." I sighed. I wanted to tell him s about my worries about Re-education Centre and my findings of getting out of the Alchemy business, but I didn't want to burden him with my problems and suffocate him.

"It's fine Sage. You know I finally thought you saw me as a normal person." I groaned at the pain his words held. I felt his pain too. I really loved him and he barely knew anything about my business or the consequences I would have for even being this friendly with a vampire, let alone loving one.

Keith's screams rang loud and clear in my mind again like I was standing in the Re-education centre again. I shivered but shook the fear off.

"I still love you . . ." My voice shook as I said the words I've been dying to say to him since I first arrived.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. What do you think will happen next? ;) Review me and tell me what you think. I will touch on the wedding topic next update.


	9. word vomit

The lyrics to this song made me think of Sydrian! Into your arms by Maine.

There was a new girl in town.

She had it all figured out. (Had it all figured out)

And I'll state something rash.

She had the most amazing...smile.

I bet you didn't expect that.

But she made me change my ways. (She made me change my ways)

With eyes like sunsets baby.

And legs that went on for days.

* * *

We had finally reached Mikhail's place. Adrian hadn't said a word to me after my confession, it was making me nervous.

I welcomed the distraction Mikhail served when he opened the door but it looks like he wasn't going to save me from my misery.

He looked terrible his hair was dishevelled, his face was unshaven and his eyes were bloodshot. I bit my lip feeling so guilty.

I knew what I had to do but I couldn't tell him in front of Adrian.

"Hey...can we talk alone for a minute?" I asked Mikhail nervously. He gave me a quick nod and stepped aside to let me in.

I take in his place for the first time, guardian's tend to have small place to live since they had to stay with their moroi most of the time.

I try not to gasp as I we walk further into the small apartment. There's broken furniture everywhere, Mikhail avoids looking at the scene in front of me. I was going to ask if someone had broken into his place but then saw the sad broken look his face held and I knew it was because of Sonya. My guilt intensifies.

I toy with my hands it gives me something to do other then look at the broken furniture as well as a broken man.

"Mikhail I'm sorry." I'm having a word vomit and I can't stop. "It's my fault what happened between you and Sonya, she lied to you because of me. That night she was helping me break into guardian headquarters." I take a huge gulp of air. It felt good finally getting that off my chest.

I watch as Mikhail takes this information in. I really hope he believes me.

"What..what did you take?" He asks. The question throws me completely off guard. I expected him to be angry, or sad.

"Just a file on Clarence Donahue." I bit my lip wondering if I should even be telling him this, he was a guardian after all. "You...You won't tell anyone will you?"

Mikhail shakes his head. "No I won't."

I relaxed.

"But I'm afraid I have some apologising to do." I knew that was my cue to leave.

"I'll leave you to it. Once again I am truly sorry." He nodded and I made my escaped, I was surprised to find Adrian was still outside waiting for me. He was leaning against a wall casually, but had a thoughtful expression on his face.

I wonder what he's thinking about.

He wasn't even smoking which really surprised me. He really was a changed man.

"All done?" He asked breezily once he noticed me standing there studying him.

I snapped out of my haze and gave him a weak nod.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" My mind was having an internal battle with its self. As much as I wanted to tell Adrian everything I knew it was best if only a few people knew.

"It's best if I don't." I said uneasily.

Adrian pursed his lips and asked no further questions.

I could feel a headache coming on from all of this.

I missed the old relationship me and Adrian had, the one where we he would joke and be all dramatic and I would have to restrain myself from rolling my eyes and laughing out loud. But gone were those days.

I glanced at Adrian he looked like he was having some sort of internal battle himself. I was just about to ask him what's wrong when he interrupted me.

"Sage...what you said, did you mean it?" Adrian asked unsure.

Another question that threw me off guard.

"O-of course I meant it." I said earnestly, surprised he would actually ask me something like that. He threw his hands in the air.

"Then why Sage? tell me why did you do all of that before you left? Let me believe that you we're willing to make this work. That something could actually come out of our relationship."

"B-because.." I choked. "I didn't want to hurt you." I said feeling guilty.

"It's too late for that." He mumbled and looked away.

* * *

Ugh bleh I hated this chapter! I took soooo long and I'm sorry, it's just that I have to study because I have exams! Not mention major writers block! -.- Anyway's Sorry for all the angsty stuff! But I promise romance in the next chapter. Leave me your thoughts. ;)


	10. Scavenger hunt

As soon as I get back to my temporary room, I flop down on the bed. I didn't realise I was so tired until I fell asleep and awake to the sound of my phone buzzing.

"Hello..." I mumbled, half asleep.

"Sydney!" I hear Sonya say on the other end in a perky voice. "Sorry to wake you."

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 6pm. _Damn vampires and their unnatural sleep patterns. _ I thought.

"It's fine." I said, stretching my limbs.

"I just want to say thank you, I know what you did for Mikhail and I."

I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Anyway the weddings back on!" She squealed like a teenager, I literally had to hold the phone away from my ear. I could hear people laughing in the back ground, one of the laughter's sounded a lot like Rose's. "Are you going to come to the bachelorette party?"

I couldn't help but smile at the excited tone in her voice.

"Of course. I'll be there in...half an hour." I told her.

"See you then." I heard Rose come on the phone. "Can't wait to get you trashed." She teased.

I rolled my eyes and laughed but before I could reply, she hung up.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, the water was cold so I waited for it to heat up. I had almost forgotten about me and Adrian's conversation last night.

_"Because I didn't want to hurt you." _

I hopped into the scalding, hot shower. Not caring that it was burning my skin. Steam wrapped around me making everything around me go cloudy.

_"It's too late for that" _

I rub a hand over my face in agitation. _I didn't mean to hurt him. Good job for fixing things Sydney, you just made it worse. Why am I still even here?! _ I thought to myself. I turned off the shower, starting to feel too hot.

I throw on the first thing I can find. Not caring about my appearance. I mean why do I have to dress up? It's Sonya's night.

I try to get myself pepped up again for tonight. By the time I get to Sonya's place, I think I've done a pretty good job with faking a smile.

"Sydney!" Sonya whispered and gave me a warm smile. "So glad you could make it!"

I smiled back at her, wondering why she was whispering.

"The girls are in the lounge." She takes me by the arm and leads me inside. I take in the interior of her place. It's nice and inviting. Lots of plants. I'm snapped out of my reverie when Sonya's announces. "Guess who finally showed up?"

I see all the girls turn around. Jill bounces up to me, I see a woman who looks a lot like an older version of Jill. It must be Mrs Mastrano. I wonder how Vasilissa feels about this. She could hardly kick her out.

"Sydney!" Jill smiles and pulls me into another bone crushing hug. Someone must be really training her well, for such a frail looking girl, she's was strong.

"Hey, Jill." I realised I hadn't seen the younger girl in a while. Rose smirked at walked up to us.

"Aw come on Jill, let the girl breathe. She just got here. Have a drink." She said, handing me a drink. She really wasn't kidding about the 'getting me trashed' thing.

I shook my head. "No thanks." I crinkled my nose.

Rose gave me a pleading look. "Just one drink."

I look at all the faces in the room, watching me. They all seemed to be having fun. Maybe one drink couldn't hurt.

"Fine." I sighed. "Just one." Rose grins a satisfied grin.

I bring the long and wide glass to my nose, hesitantly sniffing it. It smelt fruity. How bad cold it be? I need to relax.

I slowly bring the glass to my lips. It didn't taste half bad.

"Do you like it?" Rose asked with a weird smile on her face. I didn't like that smile.

"Yeah. It's good." I told her, sipping it slowly. I stood there awkwardly. I didn't know anyone here except for Rose, Jill, Sonya and Vasilissa.

Jill looked out of place too. I went over to talk to her.

"How have you been?" I asked.

Jill's head perks up from her lap. "I've been bored, nothing to do. I can't move without guardians watching my every move." She sighed dejectedly. I patted her shoulder awkwardly, trying to comfort her.

"They are only trying to protect you." I gulp the rest of my drink down. I suddenly have the craving for another one. It can't be that bad, I reassure myself. I mean it looks like it's been diluted with some sort of fruit punch. I can barely feel the alcohol buzzing.

"I just want to be normal."

_You are anything but normal. _I think to myself.

I nab another drink from the waiter whose walking around with a whole tray of the pink drink.

"Jill you're a princess. I doubt you will ever be normal." I teased. Trying to lighten her glum mood.

"Don't remind me." She grumbled. I shake my head amused. I think of something else to talk about.

"So...hows Eddie?" I ask subtly, trying to see if they had fixed things or not.

"How should I know?" She said coldly. Bad idea. I thought to myself.

"Right of course." I drink some more of the cocktail.

Sonya claps her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay ladies! It's time for the fun and games to begin." I finish off my second drink. One more couldn't hurt, I think and plus I'm going to need it for whatever Sonya has planned.

I can see everyone looks excited and curious at the same time. There's a hushed conversation going on in the room about what she has planned.

"First game tonight is..." She drawls, trying to put everyone in suspense. "A scavenger hunt but it's no ordinary scavenger hunt ladies. Tonight you will be breaking and entering into the boys room and taking the things on the list." She grins like she's in on something that we're not. I squirm uncomfortably in my seat as she looks at me and holds my gaze.

The room erupts into a bunch of girlie squeals and I know it's going to be a long night.

Jill gives me the same smile Sonya did. I start to fidget. I've got a bad feeling about what I'm going to get on my list.

* * *

Ooh can anyone guess what Sydney's going to have to take? ;) Also I was thinking of doing a Christmas special type a chapter. What do you think! Reviews are always appreciated! I update a lot faster if you do! :D


	11. My virgin eyes

Sonya told us to pair up. Of course I stood there awkwardly, since I hardly knew anyone here.

I saw Rose pair up with Vasilissa. Of course that was expected. I saw Jill approach me shyly.

"Wanna be partners?" She asked me, giving me a shy smile. I sometimes forget how shy Jill can be.

"Sure." I said, giving her an encouraging smile.

I placed my empty glass on the tray, I can feel the alcohol starting to kick in. Maybe the third drink wasn't such a good idea.

Jill notices my facial, I must have some pretty concerning one's on by the way she's looking at me.

"Sydney, are you okay?" She asked me. Concern lacing her voice.

I waved her off. "I'm fine."

Sonya comes around and starts handing us our list. I see the smile come on both of their faces again, but this time Rose and Lissa join in too. I feel highly uncomfortable but try not to show it.

I look at my list and my face pales.

_ go into Adrian's room and steal a pair of his boxers._

Now I know why they were looking at me so conspiratorially. Me and Jill were assigned to break an enter into Adrian's room and steal a bunch of his personal items.

Each girl got a guys room to raid. I gulped and read on with list.

2. _Steal one of his prize possession's._

3. _Find something funny and bring it back._

_4. Find the person you have been assigned to and make them buy you a drink and bring back an item from their car. (No compelling.)  
_

_5. Bring back a item of clothing they are wearing.  
_

_have fun ladies and don't draw too much attention to yourself.  
_

I looked at the list panicking. I couldn't do this. I felt sick just thinking about stealing Adrian's boxers or maybe that was the alcohol kicking in.

It's like Jill knew what I was thinking.

"Oh come on Sydney! It's just one night. Have some fun." She pouted.

I rubbed my face tiredly. Sonya came around and gave us each a map. She winked when she got to us. That's when I knew this had been a set up.

"Okay you have one hour to find all the items that have been listed down. First team who finds all the items gets..." Sonya said, going for the suspense thing again. "Well you'll just have to find out won't you." She winked.

I heard collective groans go around the room but there was also a buzz of excitement again.

I was contemplating on whether I should do this or not. The small rebel part of me was like 'why not? What have you got to lose?' While my level headed side was like. 'Are you crazy? breaking an entering?! What if the alchemist's find out? Your loyalty belongs to them.'

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, looking down at the paper in my hand. I clutched it tightly in my fist. I don't know why but I chose to go with my rebel side.

"Let's do this." I said to Jill, giving her a wicked smile. Now I knew I was drunk because my rational side would always win but it became foggy on why I shouldn't do this.

Jill started squealing excitedly and Rose raised an eyebrow at us.

Sonya gives me a wicked smile before announcing.

"Let the hunt begin."

All the girls immediately started filing out. They all tried to get through the door first causing a traffic jam. We needed to find another exit. I saw a low window that would get us out.

"Come on, this way." I whispered to Jill, she gave me a wide eyed look. The normal Sydney would never go out windows. Maybe I shouldn't have had three glasses of alcohol. It didn't contain that much alcohol. I told myself. I'm not drunk.

We hurried over to the window, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. Sonya saw what we were doing and laughed quietly at us.

I went out the window first so I could help Jill down. Once we were both on the ground safely, we studied the map. Adrian's room wasn't too far away from here.

A small part of me, okay a large part of me was excited to be breaking into Adrian's room.

"Jill." I said, once we got to his room. " Do you know how to pick a lock?" I asked her.

She shook her head as we examined his lock.

"Not a clue." She whispered to me. I tried the two bobby pin things you seen on T.V but it didn't work. I looked around for a spare key. He had to have a spare key, knowing Adrian. I looked under a pot plant and found it.

"Ah huh." I said, like I had just found a pot of gold.

Jill bounced up and down excitedly. I put the key in the lock and it opened with a click and we were in.

Usually I feel wrong about doing something like this but tonight I was just excited. I had no moral qualms about breaking into Adrian Ivashkov's room and stealing his boxers and personal items. I would give them back...eventually. I thought.

I dug through his drawers. He had some very expensive and designer brand clothes. I rolled my eyes. Typical Adrian. I thought. I found a pair of red silk boxers and giggled.

"Hey Jill." I said. She stopped in her tracks of looking for something personal and turned around. "Lookie what I got."

She tried to stifle her giggle but failed miserably. All of the sudden the door handles starts to jiggle.

"Damn I can't find the spare key." I hear someone say. I look at Jill in horror. She mirrors my look.

"Hide." I squeak. Me and Jill instantly start scrambling around the place trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Don't worry, I have my key this time." I hear Adrian say. My heart stops. I see Jill scramble under the bed. Well that's one hiding place gone. I feel like such a little kid. It's like we're playing hand and seek.

I run towards Adrian's bathroom. His sink is covered in hair care products and I stifle my laugh.

I see a wash basket that I'm pretty sure I could fit in. I pull some of his clothes out and climb in.

I hear a muffled conversation going on in Adrian's room and then I hear the bathroom door open. My heart is literally in my throat.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower then I'll meet you at the club."

I can make out Adrian's figure through the weaves on his basket. I'm afraid to be breathe. Vampires have super hearing.

I see something that makes me blush.

Adrian is stripping down. I can hear the shower running. I know I should look away before he's fully naked but I can't make myself. It's so wrong but I can't help myself. My virgin eyes.

Thank goodness Adrian steps into the shower because my face is flaming red. I text Jill to get Adrian's boxers and something personal and leave while he's in the shower.

Her reply comes instantly.

_What about you?_

I sigh.

_Don't worry about me, I'll be there later when Adrian leaves. _

I hope.

I hear soft padding around the room and know it's Jill then I hear a click of the door handle and relax. At least one of us is safe.

I hear the water stop running. Adrian's out of the shower and he's grabbing his dirty clothes. I pray he doesn't put them into the basket, if he opens it he'll see my head. He inches closer. I held my breath again.

* * *

I told you, your reviews make me update faster. :) Thank you everyone who did.

A cliff hanger ending. I haven't done one of these in a while. xD What will happen to Sage?

Review! :)


	12. Where the hell are my red boxers

An: Hope everybody had a great Christmas and lots of presents!

Here's one from me! ;)

* * *

Adrian's hand reached out to open the basket but then his phone started ring. I covered my mouth to stop myself from yelping and flinching from the noise.

He set the clothes on top of the basket.

I could barely make out the conversation.

"Hello?" I hear Adrian say. "Oh hey Jailbait."

Wow does Jill have impeccable timing.

"Is everything okay? You're doing your nervous rambling again." I could hear a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Uh yeah...Jailbait the wedding is tomorrow." I could hear confusion in his voice and a bit of suspicion. "Are you feeling okay?"

I strained my ears to what he said next.

"Okay..." He said slowly. "I have to get ready now, bye."

He walked back into the bathroom and spent an hour styling his hair. Amazing. I thought, trying hard not laugh.

After he was pleased his hair looked fine he walked back into his room. I could hear him rummaging through his wardrobe.

"Where the hell is my red boxers?" He asked aloud, he sounded annoyed. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

I heard him grumble some more. When finally I heard nothing. I counted to thirty in my head before slowly creeping out of the basket. The room was empty. I sagged in relief.

I put Adrian's key back where I found it and closed the door.

I texted Jill.

_Next stop the bar for me, you find something funny of Adrian's._

I took the directions from the map to the bar. I saw a lot of people from the scavenger hunt there. Apparently they all had gone with the tactic to split up as well.

I search the crowd for the Adrian's deep, green eyes.

I felt short compared to all these moroi. I craned my neck and finally found Adrian's sable hair and green eyes. He was talking to Mikhail and they looked deep in conversation and having a good time.

I grab the metal spoon lying on a vacant table and quickly check myself out. I fix my hair a little so it doesn't look like I was just in Adrian Ivashkovs wash basket, before I made my way over.

Mikhail was the first to realise. His head popped up when he saw me.

Adrian had his back to me so he didn't know I was standing right behind him.

Mikhail cleared his throat. He pats Adrian on the shoulder and stands up, still looking at me. "Well would you look at the time..."

Adrian finally realises it's not just him and Mikhail any more.

"I'm going to check on the other guys and make sure their not to wasted," he smiles at me. "don't worry, Sydney will keep you company." He winked at Adrian and left. I took Mikhail's seat and tried not to look too guilty for watching him strip off his clothes.

"Hi." I squeak, damn I sounded guilty, really guilty. Get a grip, I tell myself.

Adrian takes a sip of his Martini. "Hey Sage." He looks at me curiously. "You okay? You seem kind of jumpy."

Perfect opportunity to get the third thing on the list. "Maybe you could buy me drink to loosen up a bit?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow at me and regarded me sceptically. "You want a drink? Like an alcoholic one?" He asked.

I nodded. He continued to look at me sceptically.

"All right, then." He motioned the bartender with his hand and order some drink. He slid it towards me, I realized I had gotten myself in a sticky situation. I didn't want to have any more drinks because I was starting to feel a little tipsy from the ones I had drunken at Sonya's place.

I reluctantly brought it to my lips and took a sip, I looked at Adrian from the corner of my eye. He looked amused, like he was expecting me to spit the stuff out.

I swallowed loudly, it wasn't bad, it tasted like cranberry and vodka.

"Mm, not bad." I told him.

He laughed and shook his head and took a swig of his own drink, this is where things got awkward and tricky.

"Hey...um...I was wondering...could I have the receipt for the drink?" I asked, nervously. He looked at me weirdly, I would look at me weirdly too if I was him.

"Are you feeling okay, Sage? You look kind of...drunk." He leaned close and looked at my face, my heart was thumping loudly in my chest and I got nervous butterflies in my stomach for some reason, if the proximity affected him too. He didn't let on.

"Have you had more drinks before you came here?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

I took another sip of my drink to put off the question for as long as possible.

"Only a couple." I said, like it was nothing. I sipped my drink awkwardly while he looked at me then he handed me something. I looked at it oddly for a second wondering why he was handing me a piece of paper, but then I realised it was the receipt for the drink.

"Thanks." I said and continued to drink awkwardly.

I hashed out a plan in my head to get something out of his car.

"Shouldn't you be at bachelorette party?" He asked. Perfect, I thought. Now I put the plan into action.

"Yeah would you mind dropping me off there?" I asked, innocently. He shrugged grabbed his suit jacket. "Lets go."

I looked at him shocked for a second before composing myself again. "Well that was easy..." I muttered under my breath.

Adrian looked at me funny.

"What was?" He asked. Damn they had good hearing. I thought.

"Nothing." I squeaked, I stumbled a bit as I stood up. "Whoa."

Adrian's hand went out to steady me. "Easy Sage." He led me to his car and helped me in. Okay I knew I was officially intoxicated.

Time for phase two. "Adrian...I think I left my coat in the bar, could you please go check for me?" I asked giving him a sweet smile, I wasn't the best at seduction. I'd seen Jill do it once to Eddie so I was really channelling my inner Jill.

Adrian blinked a couple of times and continued to give a the weird look he'd been giving me all night. "Okay..." He walked back into the bar and I started rummaging through his car.

Would mints be a good thing to steal? Nah they'll think I bought it. I didn't want to think about what he used the mints for, probably so his breath is minty fresh when he kisses other girls.

I got this weird, hot feeling go through me when I thought of Adrian kissing other girls.

What was that feeling?

I shrugged it off and continued to look through his car. I grabbed his pine scented air freshener and shoved it in my purse before I started to put everything back where I found it.

"What are you doing?" Adrian stood beside my window, peering at me curiously. I blushed.

"Um...trying to on the heater." I pretended to shiver.

He frowned. "Sage you of all people should know that the A.C wouldn't work unless you have the keys in." Damn, he was right. I knew everything about cars.

"Right, must be the alcohol, killing my brain cells." I beamed. He shook his head.

"Damn you girls are acting weird tonight." He mumbled. He walked to the drivers seat.

"Adrian...can I...um...borrow your jacket?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Okay Sage I want you to tell me what's going on right now, you've been acting strange the whole night." He told me seriously.

I rubbed my head feeling a headache coming on from all the alcohol and thinking. "Nothing." I told him.

His gaze pierced through my soul. I shivered and had to look away, it was too overwhelming.

"Don't lie to me Sage." He told me.

"I'm not." I shrugged. "Now could you please drive." He rested his gaze on me for a little longer before starting up the car. It purred like a beauty. I touched the dashboard and smiled.

I still had to get a piece of clothing he was wearing. I sighed and bit my lip.

He glanced at me before turning back to the road. "What?" He asked.

I met his gaze. "Nothing, keep your eyes on the road." I chastised.

Adrian grinned at me. "Even when you're drunk, you still manage to be serious."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not drunk."

Adrian smirked at me. "Are you sure about that? I think I know what a drunk person looks like, heck I've been drunk so many times I forgot what it felt like to be sober."

I stared out the window, everything was blurry. Maybe I was drunk.

I texted Jill, thanking her for calling Adrian and saving me life and asking her if she had gotten the other stuff on the list. She replied quickly.

_Yeah, I got the other stuff, I'm almost at Sonya's meet you there. :)_

He parked the car outside Sonya's place just as I go the text. I smiled.

Adrian's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Texting your boyfriend?" He asked, trying to be subtle but failing.

"Maybe...?" I grinned. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's his name? He's a lucky guy." I blushed, I hadn't expected him to say that.

"I was kidding, I was texting Jill." I told him truthfully.

"I swear Jailbaits drunk too. She called me and asked me if the wedding was tomorrow." I had to stop myself from laughing. He arched an eyebrow and grinned. " What do you know that I don't? You two are in on the same thing, aren't you? That's why you both are acting strange?"

I hopped out of his car. "Maybe..." I shut the door. "Can I still have your coat?" I asked, might as well. He was already onto something.

"Will I get it back?" He asked.

I grinned. "Of course you will." He started to take off his jacket.

"Do you want it dry cleaned too?" I teased.

He smirked. "If you'd be so kind Sage." I shook my head and started to walk away. Okay I slightly stumbled but it was because of the heels. I told myself.

"Hey Sage!" He called from the car. "I'll pick you up when you're done, you're too drunk to go home by yourself." I was going to protest but he had already drove off.

I blinked. What. Just. Happened?

* * *

I know I was late updating, sorry. xD But thanks to all the reviews I got I made it longer then my usual chapters!

So enjoy and tell me what you think? :D Always open to any suggestions you have.


	13. I'm flying Jack

Omg, so excited about the indigo spell! Only a few more weeks! Aaaah!

* * *

I slightly stumbled back to Sonya's place. My head was starting to hurt and I felt tired, suddenly Adrian's offer to take me home didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Sydney!" I heard someone call my name and I whip around at the sound, which was probably a bad idea because the world started spinning. I grabbed onto the the nearest thing to keep myself steady.

I saw Jill rush over and support my weight. "Are you drunk?" She asked. That's the second person tonight.

"No." I scowled, rubbing my temples. I hand her the stuff I got. "Here take it." I said, not feeling so well, my stomach felt queasy.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jill asked, her voice laced with concern.

I gave her a weak nod and waved her off.

"Fine, look I'm just going to head home now. Tell Sonya I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer and I'll see her at the wedding." She nodded and I walked outside slowly. The world was still spinning. It was a miracle that I could even text Adrian to come pick me up, the words kept blurring, so I don't even know what I texted him or if it even made sense.

I sat down on the ground, finding it hard to stand and close my eyes for a brief second, but it must have not been as brief as I thought because I feel some looming over me and casting a shadow on my body, shaking my shoulder.

"Sydney." I make out through my haze. I can't focus on his face or what he's even saying to me. It all sounds gibberish, it all feels like a dream.

I suddenly feel his arms come around me and I try to fight him off, doing a horrible job.

"Sage..chill it's me.." His voice echo's in my head and I go limp in his arms. I know that voice, there's only one person who calls me that.

I feel as though I'm flying but I know it's just him carrying me. "I'm flying Jack." I said, thinking of the titanic and giggling hysterically.

I heard him clear his throat. "Uh...Sage, I'm not Jack..." I giggled louder. He didn't get my reference.

I felt him strap me into something. I was too tired to investigate and I'd rather not have the world swimming around me again. So I just lean back an relax and tried to soothe the thumping pain on the back of my skull.

I'm somewhere in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

I hear him call someone lightweight before. I hear a ringing noise at first I think it's coming from my head but then I realise it's a phone.

I try to make out what he's saying on the phone but my heads not working properly.

I feel myself being lifted again and I get this queasy feeling in my stomach. _Oh dear lord, please don't let me throw up in front of him. That would be incredibly __embarrassing._

But my body is not agreeing with me. I squirm in his arms trying to warn him, but that just makes it worse. I lean away from his body and throw up, it's a good thing we are outside again.

"Oh god Sage, right on my shoes." He said. He didn't sound angry just weary.

If I was sober right now I would have blushed. I groan and lean my head back on his chest.

I feel myself being led inside and being set down on a bed.

I hear him cluttering around the room. He's probably cleaning his shoes. I thought.

I feel the queasiness come back, this time I will not embarrass myself. I stumbled to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet.

I hear him come up behind me and hold my hair away from my face. I feel grateful for him being here.

I puke out my guts and think about how disgusting he might think this is.

After I finally think I'm all emptied out. He hands me a bottle of water, I take it gratefully.

"Thanks." I croaked and guzzle the water, it feels nice against my scratchy, sore throat. My mouth taste bile.

My head rests on the seat of the toilet and I feel my eyes start to droop.

I feel him lift me up again and carry me back to the bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out cold.

I am awoken by a stream of light pouring into the room, I groan as the light hits my eyes. I have this wicked throb coming from my temples and right between my eyes.

I try to roll over but find someones arms locked around my torso. I turn my head slightly and see Adrian's peaceful face and all the memories from last night come tumbling back like a hurricane.

I groan again, this time more quietly.

The memories from Palm Springs also come tumbling back into my mind.

I remember being in being in this position with Adrian before. The time I couldn't sleep on the couch. I smiled at the memory and looked at his peaceful face again.

I blink to make sure this isn't a dream, then I take in my surrounding and see this isn't my room but his. I must have been too drunk to notice last night.

I see Adrian has laid out some pills and water for me to take. I sigh, grateful because this headache is killing me.

I reach over him slowly to get the pills and the glass of water trying not to wake him, my face is just inches away from his and I can his chest rising and falling slowly.

I take a deep steady breath to calm my nerves and the butterflies I'm getting in my stomach from being this close to him.

I feel the bed move and him stirr. I hold my breath, hoping he doesn't awake but a second later he opens his eyes and see's me hovering over him.

He raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"You trying to rape me in my sleep, Sage?" He chuckled, half awake.

I roll my eyes at typical Adrian behavior, but regret it after. It intensifies the pain behind my eyes.

"You look like you have a wicked hangover Sage." He teased. I groaned again and swallowed the pills.

"I do, I didn't even realise I had that much to drink." I flop back down on the bed.

"I repeat, lightweight." He said in sing song voice.

I grumble and pull the covers over my head to block out the light.

"I am never drinking again." I vowed to myself out loud. I heard Adrian chuckle next to me. I grab the pillow and whack him on the face with it. "Don't laugh at my pain." I groan.

I try to roll out of bed, but I feel Adrian's hands slip around my torso and pull me back to his chest.

"And where do you think you're going, Sage?" My breath quickens at our proximity.

"Back to my place." I said, softly, looking into a deep, green sea. He gave me this smoldering look that just made my heart melt.

He gave me his signature lazy smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes looked sad. He removed his hands slowly.

"Oh, okay then." He said. I bite my lip again, I feel as if I've hurt him by saying this. I feel warmth that his fingers emitted, gone.

I see his gaze flicker to my lip and I blush and stop biting it. I feel him take a deep, unsteady breathe and it makes me feel better that I'm not the only one affected by this.

I gather up all my courage and press my lips gently against his and hope he doesn't push me away. I feel his hands snake around my waist again, pulling me closer to him. God have I wanted to do this for so long.

He pulls back and then pins me to the mattress, hovering above me. My breath comes out ragged. He kisses me this time and we kiss for a long time.

I hear something buzz in the background and pull black reluctantly. I lean up on my elbows and glance over at the table. It's Adrian's phone. He groans at the interruption.

My skin feels flushed and I feel like a girl whose been caught doing something naughty.

He leans over and picks it up all while still looking at me and stroking my back with his thumb. I feel a shiver of delight run through me.

I can hear the other person talking to him, but I can't make out the words.

"Yup. She's right here. Yes she is safe." He said in exasperation.

I feel a smile tug at my lips.

"I'll be there soon, bye." He hung up the phone and rolls off me. "Sorry, that was Mikhail and Belikov."

I sat up and stretched. "What did they say?" I asked.

Adrian walked in front of his closet and pulls some clothes out.

"I need to go help set up." He sighs. I grin.

"I thought your hands don't do manual labor?" I teased, watching him.

"They don't, Sage but I'm a sucker for love." He winked.

I blush and get out of bed as well.

"Well I should get going, I need to get ready as well." I said, gathering my stuff. He walks over and gives me a quick kiss.

"Okay, I'll see you at the wedding." He smiled.

I nod and leave his room in a good mood.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D feedback is always appreciated!

Oh quick question, do you guys want me to reply to your reviews? I mean I want to but I don't want to annoy you guys! xD

And also, join this awesome, foursome forum that I am apart of! xD I like rhyming things.

( forum/Like_a_Dream/116617/ )

You'll see a side of me me you've never seen before! (That's sounds really creepy, I am not creepy! I'll shut up now!)


	14. The big day

I walked back to my room with a dopey smile on my face. I can't believe I had just made out with a creature of the night and liked it.

I rummaged through my purse for my keys, I slid it into the hole, it opened with a click, I was so unaware of my surrounding's that I jumped a little when someone said 'hi' to me.

I yelped and spun around quickly, dropping my key in the process. I stared at Jill's smiling face with my eyes wide. I totally forgot about the bond. How much did she see? I wondered. "What did you see?" I voiced.

Jill laughed. "Get straight to the point...um..everything." She said, with a knowing smile and a glint in her eye. I shifted uneasily and blushed. I can't believe I completely let that slip. I felt so embarrassed knowing she'd witnessed everything, felt everything. I shivered a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-." She cut me off before I could finish.

"It's fine, honestly Sydney, it's the least I can do for him saving me." She said, with a haunted look in her eyes. I felt bad and had the urge to walk over there and give her a hug or comfort her in some way. She reminded me so much of Zoe.

I gave her an awkward nod. She laughed and shook her head. "I'll cover for you, in the mean time you might want to have a shower and get dressed." She gave me one last glance and smile as she walked out the door. I sagged onto the bed and smelt myself and cringed. God she was right, I did need to have a shower.

I grabbed my dress off the hanger and looked at my reflection, was I seeing things or did my skin look glowing today. It was strange considering the night before. I shook my head and laid my stuff out onto the bed.

I took my hair out of the messy bun it was in from the night before and shook it out as I walked into the shower cubicle. The warm water did a lot to wake me up, I felt my muscles started to relax. I let the water wash everything from last night away and down the drain, I knew it was time for me to get out when my fingers started to shrivel up and turn pruney.

I grabbed the towel off the wrack and wrap it around my body, steam envelopes me. I wiped down the fogged up mirror and stare at my reflection again. The glow was still there. I smile at my reflection for the first time in a long time and like the girl whose staring back at me, instead of seeing flaws, I see how nice my features are, like how nice my eyes actually are, I shiver as I remember Adrian's words from Palm Springs. That was the first thing he complimented me about, my eyes.

I glance at my watch sitting on the sink and try not to curse. I was going to be late. I rush out of the bathroom and almost slipped from the slippery tiles, but caught myself in the last minute. That would not have been pretty. I slip on my green dress, which has a gold belt and it loops to the top in a cross. I thought it would suit Sonya's wedding since she was having it in a greenhouse at court.

I walked back into the bathroom and blow dry my hair, quickly. I contemplate whether or not to cover up my lily with make up, but then decide against it. I apply a little bit of lip gloss and the smallest hint of eye make. I slip a small green flower barrette in my hair. I didn't look half bad. I grabbed my clutch from off the table and walked out the door.

The room was packed by the time arrive. There were vampires everywhere and they all look thin, pale and elegant like every moroi. I get my fair share of curious looks, I tried to shrug them off.

I take a deep breath and hold my head up high as I walk in, trying not to let these beautiful people intimidate my frumpiness. I take a seat at my table, it had my name on it in cute gold, scripted, cursive writing. I smile gratefully when I see Sonya's put me with the gang. I guess she didn't want me to feel left out, which I was grateful for. I was so busy looking at my plaque card that I didn't hear the chair scrape next to me and someone sit down.

"Earth to Sage." My heart fluttered as I smelt the familiar smell of cloves and that same hypnotizing voice. I look up.

"Hey." I smile. He chuckles beside me.

"Hey yourself, you looked deep in thought, wanna unload." He said, with a cheeky smile. I feel myself go red a little.

"Oh no, I was just admiring the card." I said, holding it up for him to see. He shook his head and had an amused look in his eyes.  
"Always caring about the little things." He teased. He looked up and I follow his gaze. I see the others arrive and along with them is Rose. I studied Adrian's features as he see's her. His face looks neutral. He wasn't going to give anything away.

"My, my Jailbait, don't you look stunning tonight." He teased, leaning back in his seat. A light pink blush covered Jill's cheeks as she was complimented.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She teased, sitting down, of course Eddie would sit next to her. I realised they still hadn't worked things out, I had been so wrapped up in my own drama's that I forgot about theirs.

"Don't you agree with Adrian, Eddie?" I baited, hoping I was helping. His head shot up and he looked at me with his eyes narrowed, wondering at what I was playing at, so did everybody else at the table. Jill's blush intensified at the silence.

"Of course, she always does." He said sadly, everyone shifts uncomfortably at the table as they make googly eyes at each other. I sighed, I didn't know if I helped or made it worse.

* * *

Thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated! :Dd


	15. Can I talk to you

Every so often I caught myself sneaking looks Adrian's way and each time I looked he'd be staring back causing me to blush and turn away from him.

I toyed with my napkin nervously and was startled when the bridal march music started playing, everyone rose to their feet and I turned to look at Sonya.

She looked amazingly beautiful. Her skin was radiant and glowing with happiness.

Her red hair was in a loose chignon with a few tendrils framing her face. Her wedding gown was to die for, it clung to her body in all the right ways, before the fish tail spanned around her and the lace detailing on her bodice was so intricate.

I turned to look at Mikhail at the front of the alter. He looked sharp and handsome; they made a good contrast to each other. He wore a look of adoration. He clearly cherished Sonya a lot. The romantic in me sighed.

I heard Adrian chuckle beside me. I tore my gaze away from the beautiful scene to raise an eyebrow at Adrian.

He leaned close to my ear so his lips almost touching it, I supressed a shiver. "Don't worry, our wedding will be better." He murmured softly.

I refused to blush at his words; instead I shoved my back into his front roughly making him lean back so he wasn't in my personal bubble any more.

I sat down in my seat again and tried to concentrate on the wedding and not Adrian's presences next to me.

The wedding goes off without a hitch and it was truly beautiful. I felt my eyes water to be a part of such a sacred ceremony.

Adrian grabs the hanky from pocket and handed it to me. I look at him sheepishly and dab my eyes.

They way those two stared at each like there was no one else in the room was so cute.

"You're such a softy, Sage." He teased.

"I am not! Look at how in love they are, it's so sweet." I saw Adrian shake his head from the corner of my eye. He held his hand out towards me.

"May I have this dance?" He smirked. I play with my dress nervously and look around. I know there was some alchemist invited to this event but so far I couldn't see any.

"I don't know…if that's such a good idea…" I said nervously. Adrian seems to sense my anxiety and sighed. He crouched down so he's in eye level with me.

"It's just one dance Sage; I don't think that's enough off a case to send you to…" He didn't say the words. He didn't need to. I knew what he meant.

"Fine." I gently put my hand in his and my whole arm seems to heat up at the contact. I let him lead me to the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his gently rest on my waist.

I scan around the place again and smile at all the happy couples on the dance floor.

Rose is dragging Dimitri by his tie, Lissa had her head on Christian's chest and Mikhail and Sonya still seemed to gazing at each other lovingly all was right except for the fact that Jill and Eddie were still moping and Adrian and I's relationship was still as complicated as ever but I choose to savour the moment around me, knowing I'd never get a chance like this again.

Adrian and I sway back and forth to the music gently. His gaze is so unnerving and intense that I have to look away. I would pay to know what he's thinking.

"What?" I asked softly, hesitantly looking at him. He smirked at me and shook his head.

"Nothing, you just look very stunning Sage that I'm lost for words." He mumbled quietly so no one heard but my cheeks heat up nonetheless from his sweet words.

I punched his shoulder. "You're obliged to say that." I teased. Amusement flickered across his face.

"Sage, Sage, Sage…" He breathed. "You are so beautiful and you don't even know it, it's quite sad." I bit my bottom lip nervously and watched his gaze suddenly flicker to my lips. His eyes darkened a bit.

"Don't do that Sage." He groaned, like he was in pain. "You'll be the death of me."

I looked at him in surprise, confusion plastered over my face.

"What? I didn't do anything." He sighed and shook his head, mumbling a string of words under his breath that I couldn't identify.

He pulled apart from me as the song ended and I feel an ache to be close to him again.

Tonight was going to be harder than I expected.

Adrian nods as in acknowledgement at me.

"Thank you for the dance Miss Sage." His eyes are danced with mischief. I frowned wondering why he was being so formal. His gaze went over my head, staring at someone. He was telling me something.

I turned around and see Ian standing with Donna Stanton next to him, looking awkward and shifting from foot to foot. They were both in alchemist attire but Stanton's dress held a bit of colour.

"Lovely to see you again Miss Sage." Stanton nodded her head in my direction. "May we speak alone..?"

I see Adrian eavesdropping from the corner of my eye and his body turned just as rigid as mine from her words.

"Of course." I smile politely as she leads me to a darkened, isolated corner of the room.

"Miss Sage as you know you've had past experiences with these evil creatures of the night and…um…" She said a little awkwardly, my hearts hammering away in my chest, just ready to pop out. _She's about to tell me, oh god. She's going to send me to re-education. She knows about me an Adrian. _I felt my hands clam up and wipe the residue on my dress. I swallowed painfully.

"Well Sydney we'd like you to stay… a little longer to make a good alliance with them…" I felt as if a huge amount of weight had been lifted off my chest.

"Only if you wish to." She added in quickly, Ian stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal, looking anywhere but at her, not that she cared in the first place. I wanted to tell her yes! Straight away but didn't want to come off as too eager and raise suspicion so I down played what I was feeling.

"Um…I'll have to think about it." I put a look of disgust on my face. Stanton falls for it and gives me a sympathetic look as does Ian. I pretend to put on a brave face.

"But Sydney…" She said hesitantly. "Don't let them…taint you…and convert you over like they did with Keith." She said. Her eyes dancing with an emotion I could not pin. _Was she warning me…? _I thought uneasily. 

* * *

An: AAAAH! I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE MAD BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LLAMA YEARS! :O I'm sorry! I kind of lost inspiration and it's not entirely back yet. I don't know if I'm going to continue with this…but if I don't I'll tell you :D You know what to do ;) Oh and question! Anyone have a wattpad? :D


End file.
